Covert Op
by Avamys Write
Summary: SHIELD has discovered that there is a small group of people who are, in fact, the people running the major illegal groups in the world, such as the Mafia, the yakuza, the Triad and the Brotherhood. Fury and our favourite Agent Romanoff have to assassinate one of those people. Watch what happens! Fury/Widow


Covert Op

**A/N: Here's my first oneshot, romance and Avengers fic! Please be more lenient but do not hesitate to comment or flame. Prompts for future fics are welcome.**

"Send her to my room," the Director said.

"Are you sure, sir?" Hill asked hesitantly.

A vein twitched above the eye patch.

Hill promptly turned and walked out.

Two minutes later…

"What mission this time, sir?"

Fury looked up from his huge stack of paperwork.

"Please, take a seat,"

She remained standing.

Fury mentally sighed.

"Yes, I do need you to go on a mission."

"And that is?"

"Recently, intel suggests a small but powerful criminal group controls most of the criminal empires in the world, such as the Mafia, Triad, yakuza and the Brotherhood. We have a name."

"So you want him dead."

Fury nodded.

"But beware. He is careful, cautious and suspecting. We have found no loopholes, no cracks in the structure of the criminal empire. So no undercover work."

"That's easy," Black Widow mused. "Now give me the time and location. Or do I need to track him down?"

"Stark is tracking him down as we speak. I expect answers in a few minutes."

His phone beeped.

"He will be in Venice in a few days,"

"Alright, give me the name and I'll be off."

"It's not a solo mission."

"I'll fetch Barton."

"No, not him."

The Widow turned sharply.

"This case is…highly looked upon by the Council. They want someone effective, someone they like. They grudgingly decided on the Avengers. This is a Covert Op, so Thor is naturally ruled out. Stark and Banner will be doing the behind-the-scenes work, such as tracking down the target. Barton, however, was ruled out too, because the Council hates him."

"Yeah, his unprofessional attitude during missions…"

"They dislike that, yes."

"So who am I partnered with? Hill?"

"As said, the Council views highly of this mission. They want someone to look over everything."

A pause.

"I'm going with you"

Natasha quirked an eyebrow.

Fury ignored her.

"We will be leaving in 3 hours. Get everything ready. We're going to have to do a little bit of snooping, though, to get a clear map of the mall he's supposed to be in."

"Who's he?"

"Michael Khongordzol."

"He's Mongolian." Fury added.

"So Clint's got competition."

"Michael is good," Fury said "With arrows and motorbikes and guns, but with hand-to-hand, he will lose to Barton."

Fury stood up and motioned for Natasha to leave. "Be at the hangar on time,"

"Was I ever late?" Natasha quipped, sauntering out of the room.

Fury mentally sighed again.

Two and a half hours later, Fury was at the hangar bay, wearing a very realistic mask which Tony Stark himself designed. Instead of his black trench coat, Fury wore a yellowish-brown overcoat. No doubt lined with Kevlar. He wore black boots and jeans, complete with a bluish button-up shirt.

He spotted Natasha walking towards him, clad in a brown vest with a long-sleeved yellow T-shirt underneath. She also wore jeans and boots, but her boots were brown.

"The plane's ready, sir!" the pilot called.

Fury stepped aboard, and was joined by Natasha a few seconds later.

In Venice…

Fury and Natasha settled their things in the two-bed hotel bedroom.

"Michael is going to be in Stargate Mall (I made that up) in around three hours. We should go an hour earlier to scout the area. Once we've found a suitable place to take up out, we can go," Fury said.

Natasha was fixing guns and knives inside her vest and boots.

"I'm ready, sir."

"Good. Rest for a bit and then we'll go."

At Stargate Mall…

"We'll have to opt for a close shot," Natasha hissed. "There are too many people around."

"Well then let's choose the spot over there, near that flower shop. The tall plants partially block the security camera's view. Anything under the hip can't be seen."

" So now we wait. Not so hard after all." Natasha mused.

"Khongordzol has a lot of men around him. To get through the hired muscle will not be easy."

Natasha just gave him one of those I-have-a-plan-and-you-don't smiles.

Inwardly, Fury winced. The last time she had a brilliant idea, it ended up with Thor, yes, Thor hiding under his blankets for an entire week. He hoped he would be safe. After, he did have a reputation to maintain.

Not so soon after, the duo spotted Khongordzol making his way through the crowd with burly men in suits around him. No doubt, they were his guards.

As the group began to get closer to Fury and Natasha, Fury got more worried.

Natasha squeezed his forearm.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," she whispered.

Fury mentally prayed that he would get out of this sane and in one piece.

Then he felt warm lips on his. And arms around his neck. And something that never happened happened. He was, for a split second, in shock. The small current of electricity that flowed went undetected. Awkwardly, he put his arms around her.

"Ok get ready for the next part…" Natasha mumbled, her lips still on his.

Suddenly, she drew away, tears running down her face.

"How could you?! How could you sleep with my best friend?!"

Passer by looked at her with sympathy and glared at Fury.

Then Natasha ran of in Khongordzol and his men's direction, pushing the bodyguards out of the way. Fury knew that, at that moment, she had stabbed Khongordzol with a poisoned needle.

Playing his part, he chased after her.

"Please! I'm sorry! Please come back!"

It wasn't until three seconds later that the Khongordzol dropped down, stone cold.

Fury and Natasha escaped through another exit.

Soon, they were picked up by a SHIELD jet.

"The Council expects the reports to be in tomorrow," Fury said.

After a moment, he added "You can leave the part about your plan out."

Natasha smirked. "So now you're up to official business? Five minutes ago, I recall that you were wrapping your arms around me."

The composed man kept himself from blushing.

"You don't have to say anything," Natasha said softly.

Fury blinked.

"I felt that spark, and I'm sure you did too."

Fury didn't know what to say.

"It's alright," Natasha continued "You are a great kisser after all."

And with that, she straddled Fury and gave him one long, passion-filled kiss.

**A/N: So how did I do? Want a sequel?**


End file.
